If I die young
by aSheepyTrip
Summary: OS inspiré d'un magnifique AMV sur la chanson du même titre. (Je m'disais, à défaut de faire un bon résumé, autant en faire un qui soit original, mais c'est super-raté. Vive ma nullitude (et ma maladie chronique me poussant à inventer des mots). Mais venez lire quand même, c'est pas aussi naze qu'il n'y paraît. )


**Halala, si vous saviez...tout vient d'un (magnifique) AMV dont voici le lien :ht(tp:/(/ww(w.y(outube.(com/wat(ch?v=JdgSIn5G3h8**

**Il y a plus qu'à enlever les parenthèses !**

**Bref, regardez-le s'il-vous-plaît, il est magnifique, le plus bel AMV APH que j'ai jamais vu.**

**Et tant que vous y êtes, s'il vous faut une musique de fond, utilisez celle-là !**

* * *

Prusse avait perdu beaucoup de gens dans sa vie. Il avait vécu longtemps. Très longtemps. Plusieurs siècles. Il avait souffert. Plus qu'un humain ordinaire.

Mais après tout il n'était pas humain.

Il faisait partie d'une catégorie à part.

Il n'était pas une Nation. Enfin, il ne l'était plus. Normalement, lorsqu'un état s'effondre, sa Personnification meurt aussitôt.

Mais la Prusse ne s'était pas effondrée. Elle s'était juste unie aux autres. Pour devenir l'Allemagne.

Normalement, dans ce genre de cas, la Personnification de la plus puissante des anciennes nations devenait celle du nouveau pays. C'était ce qui s'était passé lors de l'unification de l'Italie, avec Veneziano et Romano. Les autres étaient relégués au rang de simples régions.

En l'occurrence, la Nation la plus puissante, c'était lui. Mais ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu, c'était _l'autre. _

Ludwig Beilschimdt.

Alias Allemagne.

Les _Autres_ avaient été déçus que ce soit ce gamin aux yeux bleus qui les représente, plutôt que l'imposant albinos à la combativité et au tempérament violent craint de tous.

Finalement, pour tout le monde, Prusse était devenu une région comme les autres.

Mais il n'était pas comme les autres.

Il n'avait jamais été du genre à se plier sagement à ce qu'on attend de lui.

Toutes les nations ont un caractère bien trempé.

Il faut au moins ça pour supporter des siècles, voir des millénaires d'existence.

Et lui, dans la normalité déjà explosive des caractères de ses congénères, il était un extrême.

Il avait toujours fait ce qui lui plaisait, n'hésitant pas à se heurter aux égos surdimensionnés de ses dirigeants - égos qui n'avaient d'égal que le sien.

Alors on s'était attendu à des protestations, des cris, des injures, bref, à une véritable explosion de la part de l'homme aux yeux rouges. Personne ne pouvait penser qu'il se soumettrait à ce gamin haut comme trois pommes.

En fait, au final, les autres _espéraient_ qu'il se rebifferait. Pour ne pas avoir à le faire eux-mêmes. Ils n'étaient pas franchement des modèles de courage.

Et lui avait surpris tout le monde.

Il avait pris le gosse dans ses bras, avait regardé tout les autres d'un air supérieurement dédaigneux et avait déclaré en s'éclipsant, méprisant. _"__Ma Grandeur va s'occuper de lui. Le premier qui le touche, je me contrefiche de son nom, de sa puissance, ou de comment je pourrai m'y prendre, mais je trouverai le moyen de le tuer. C'est clair ? "_ .

Le tout accompagné d'un claquement de langue sec et d'une porte claquée derrière lui.

Parce qu'il avait toujours adoré Allemagne.

Tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu personne à aimer.

Il avait vite compris qu'il n'était pas bon de s'attacher aux humains.

Quand à "ses semblables", il avait préféré les éviter, plutôt que de rester avec ses ennemis ou des gens qu'il méprisait royalement.

Finalement, il était toujours resté seul.

Alors, la présence de ce gamin à ses côtés, de cette adorable tête blonde qui le suivait partout, c'était une chose dont il ne se lassait pas. Derrière ses apparences rudes et désintéressées, il était totalement sous le charme du garçon.

Quand il s'en était rendu compte, plus tard, Allemagne était déjà grand.

Il avait grandi vite.

Très vite.

Il était devenu mature, aussi.

Et distant. Prusse avait eu un pincement au cœur en le constatant. Mais il appréciait d'autant plus les moments où sont petit frère lui souriait, du sourire le plus sincère que lui permettait son _"balai dans le cul"_, comme disait l'albinos.

Non, ce qui le dérangeait vraiment, c'était qu'en grandissant, il avait aussi pris conscience de ses fonctions. De ce qu'il était. Il avait alors pris cette apparence sérieuse et posée, si différente des attitudes bravaches de son grand frère.

Et en même temps que celle de ses responsabilité, il avait pris conscience du rapport de force entre l'homme aux cheveux blancs et lui.

Il l'avait toujours vu comme un grand frère. Le "dominant" de la relation, sans connotation aucune. Il avait juste toujours cru en la supériorité qu'avait l'autre sur lui, avec son statut de grand frère.

Alors qu'en fait, dans les faits, il était hiérarchiquement supérieur.

Cette contradiction le troublait, le poussant à s'éloigner de son frère, à rendre leurs rapports plus formels.

Prusse ne s'était jamais considéré comme une région.

De ce fait, ce rapport de force que le plus jeune essayait maladroitement d'instaurer le gênait vraiment.

Alors il était partout, parlant fort, jouant des coudes, s'imposant, ne pliant devant rien, pour qu'on le remarque et que les gens comprennent enfin ce qu'il était. Ou plutôt ce qu'il n'était pas.

Il n'était PAS une région !

Il était…il était… il était plus que ça.

Il _voulait _être plus que ça.

Il ne voulait pas être comme cette bande d'abrutis soumis et empâtés qui se croyaient importants alors que leur Nation les exploitait ostensiblement.

Non.

Il voulait être lui. Prusse.

Il ne voulait pas être obéissant.

Pourtant il connaissait assez bien son frère pour savoir qu'il ne l'aurait jamais forcé à se plier à sa volonté.

Enfin, il _espérait_ le connaître.

Et là encore, il ne pouvait pas croire que tout ce qu'il savait au sujet du plus jeune n'était que des futilités hypocrites.

Il le _connaissait._

Il le connaissait mieux que personne au monde.

Il en était intimement convaincu.

_Il essayait de s'en convaincre._

Et là encore, il se retrouvait face au même casse-tête.

Ludwig essayait, maladroitement, timidement, de s'imposer.

Et il se rebiffait. Il savait que c'était mal, que ça risquait de braquer le blond, de l'éloigner de lui, mais il n'y pouvait rien.

Il voulait être libre.

Il voulait vivre sa vie, la mener comme il l'entendait.

_Il voulait être humain._

La première fois qu'il l'avait compris, ça l'avait choqué.

Puis il avait accepté l'idée.

Oui, il voulait être humain.

Il voulait mourir un jour. Pour que la vie ait cette délicieuse saveur de danger qu'ont les choses qui sont aussi précieuses que fragiles.

Il voulait vivre autrement que dans les sentiers battus. Hors de la voie que la nature avait tracée pour "ceux de sa race".

Et pour cela, il avait décidé que ne plier devant personne.

Pas même devant son frère.

Son frère immortel. Ça sonnait tellement étrange dans sa bouche.

Mais c'était vrai. Il l'était. Et lui aussi.

Une immortalité qui lui pesait. Ne plus craindre quoi que ce soit. Être indestructible.

Autant de choses qui avaient contribué au profond sentiment d'ennui que Gilbert ressentait.

Oh, bien sûr, il y avait des guerres. Des guerres meurtrières, évidemment.

Mais il avait fini par être dégoûté des champs de batailles. Là-bas, encore plus qu'ailleurs, sa différence s'affirmait. Il vivait au milieu des cadavres.

Même s'il lui arrivait encore de vibrer, de trembler devant l'importance des enjeux. Juste assez pour souffrir devant les tourments de son peuple. Après tout, c'était sa nature. Il les aimait.

Il ne savait pas si ce sentiment s'appliquait juste aux habitants de l'ex-territoire prussien, où à tous les allemands.

De toute façon, peu importait.

Ils étaient juste précieux. Et ça ne changerait pas. Pas même après des centaines d'années.

_Des siècles et des siècles peuvent bien passer._

Des siècles de sa longue vie morne.

Des siècles où il se lèverait certains matins en deuil, et irait prier à l'église un dieu, quel qu'il soit, pour le salut d'une personne qu'il n'avait jamais vue de sa vie.

Des siècles où il resterait dans l'ombre dans son frère.

Des siècles où il verrait encore sur son passage le frémissement méprisant des lèvres supérieures des _Autres, _leur visage plein d'une fausse compassion mêlée de sarcasme.

Des siècles où il se battrait, battrait, battrait seul, sans que personne ne le voit, parce qu'il était comme ça, parce qu'il y avait des choses qu'il n'acceptait pas.

Des siècles où il verrait sa vie avec pessimisme, ses yeux rouges ne trouvant pas d'endroits où se poser sans attiser la pitié où la haine.

Enfin, c'est ce qui aurait du se passer.

La Première Guerre Mondiale ne l'avait pas marqué plus que ça. C'était une guerre comme une autre. Avec plus de morts. Plus de partis engagés.

Au final, c'était juste une guerre encore plus stupide que les précédentes.

Il s'était tenu à côté de son frère, droit, pendant toute sa durée.

Son frère.

Il avait été encore plus raide, encore plus droit, encore plus cassant que l'albinos.

Chose étrange.

Et ça, par contre, ça l'avait marqué. Il ne voulait pas qu'il se durcisse.

Qu'il devienne un animal à sang froid, comme tous les autres politiciens perfides de l'état.

Il voulait qu'il lui sourisse. Encore. Toujours.

Et qu'il lui fasse oublier que la vie était dure, que le monde allait mal, qu'il était rongé par la pourriture.

_Qu'il lui fasse oublier le temps qui passe._

Non. La guerre qui l'avait vraiment marquée était arrivée plus tard. Pas si longtemps après, de son point de vue.

Ne serait-ce que sur le plan physique, il avait toujours été différent des autres.

Sa peau crayeuse, ses cheveux de la même couleur, et ses yeux d'un rouge sanglant.

Autant de choses qui lui avaient valu nombre moqueries et insultes.

Il savait qu'on en parlait encore dans son dos.

Il s'en fichait royalement.

Mais parce qu'il était lui-même différent, il avait accepté que les autres le soient. Il n'avait jamais compris cette idée de "racisme". Lui n'était pas humain. Pourquoi avait-il parfois l'impression que les Hommes l'acceptaient mieux que certains de leurs semblables ? Alors qu'ils étaient tous de la même espèce ?

_Pourquoi les humains tiennent-ils autant à se détruire ?_

À cette question, il n'avait pas de réponse.

Peut-être juste qu'avec les milliards de personnes sur Terre, les humains oubliaient parfois à quel point il est dur d'être seul. Lui, en tant que Nation, ne l'oublierait jamais.

Il ne croyait pas franchement en Dieu. À force de rabâchage par ses dirigeants successifs, il était devenu pratiquant, sans vraiment avoir de foi néanmoins.

S'il y avait un Dieu, il ne le laisserait pas comme ça, seul, immortel ? Ou peut-être avait-il une mission en tant que Nation ?

_Mais laquelle ?_

Finalement, il était inutile. Il n'était rien qu'un soldat invincible. À quoi servait-il en dehors des champs de bataille ? À rien, sinon de vitrine et d'émissaire, lorsque ses dirigeants étaient trop paresseux pour se déplacer dans les autres pays où se tenaient des sommets. Enfin, il avait été.

C'était fini maintenant qu'il était…enfin, qu'il n'était plus une Nation à part entière.

Dans tous les cas, il n'était pas franchement un modèle de piété.

Sauf dans un cas précis.

Il y avait juste un moment où il priait avec conviction.

Lorsqu'il priait pour l'âme des morts.

Pour leur Salut.

C'était quelque chose d'important à ses yeux.

Sa manière de prouver qu'il ne les oubliait pas.

Il se rendait souvent au pied de la statue du vieux Fritz.

_Son père, _comme il aimait l'appeler.

Il était un de ceux qui lui manquaient le plus. Enfin, au moins, lui avait eu la chance de mourir.

_« Si je dois mourir et te laisser seul, je voudrais que Dieu fasse de moi un Arc-en-ciel » _

Lorsqu'il lui avait dit ça, il s'était moqué de lui. Il n'avait pas compris le principe, et puis, avait trouvé ça clairement fleur bleue. Lui s'était contenté de lui sourire.

_« Comme ça tu te tiendrais sous mes couleurs. Tu ne me verrais pas. Tu ne saurais pas que je suis là. Mais moi, je serais là, et je veillerais sur toi pour toujours. » _

L'albinos n'avait pas su quoi répondre. En panne d'Awesome réplique. Il s'était alors tu, et l'autre avait doucement ébouriffé ses cheveux.

Depuis ce jour, il arrivait parfois qu'il lève les yeux vers le ciel en espérant y trouver un peu de réconfort. Parce qu'au fond, il avait toujours voulu croire à ses paroles.

On lui avait dit à l'époque _«Tu dois protéger ton peuple »._

Alors c'est ce qu'il avait toujours essayé de faire.

Il aimait son peuple. Pas par choix, mais parce que c'était come ça. C'était dans sa nature. Dans la sienne comme dans celle des _Autres._

_Parce qu'il n'y a rien de plus précieux pour une Nation que son peuple._

Et il aimait son peuple. Sans se soucier des différences. Il était bien au-dessus de ça. Il ne jugeait pas les apparences, les religions, les provenances. Il aimait sans condition.

Il ne le montrait jamais.

Mais il les aimait _tous._

_C'est pour ça qu'il avait été déchiré._

Il n'avait jamais oublié.

D'ailleurs, personne n'aurait pu oublier _ça._

Son frère qui pleurait doucement dans ses bras en balbutiant des excuses, son uniforme tâché de sang.

_« Je les entends…je les entends qui m'appellent…Bruder, peux-tu les entendre ? Ils vont…ils sont en train de …. » _

_« Oui, West. Je les entends. » _

Ou plutôt il ne les entendait plus. Les voix de ces gens. De ces dizaines, ces centaines, de ces milliers, voire même de ces millions de déportés.

Des voix qui hurlaient désespérément avant de s'éteindre.

Il n'oubliait pas les nuits où ils se réveillaient encore tremblant des cauchemars qu'ils partageaient avec leur peuple.

La peur au ventre, toujours, pour ces autres qui se terraient encore, toujours, pour combien de temps, pour quelle sécurité, pour quelle raison ?

Les prières, les regards suppliants de ceux qu'ils croisaient, l'impuissance, la culpabilité.

Et une promesse.

_« Ne t'inquiète pas. Tes péchés te seront tous pardonnés. C'est moi qui aurais dû te protéger. Tout te sera pardonné. Ne pleure pas. Tout ira bien. Je te le promets. » _

Il ne savait pas si cela finirait un jour. Il ne savait pas si un jour tout irait bien. Il voulait juste rassurer son frère. Il était prêt à mentir, à raconter n'importe quoi, s'il seulement ça pouvait le faire aller mieux.

Il n'y avait qu'une chose dont il était certain.

Jamais il ne laisserait son petit frère porter la responsabilité de ces morts.

Son précieux petit frère.

Celui qu'il aurait dû protéger de tout.

Il était prêt à assumer toutes ces morts. À porter le nom de tous les défunts. Personne n'avait le droit d'accuser Ludwig. Ils tueraient tous ceux qui oseraient. Ils ne seraient que des noms de plus sur la liste interminable de ses péchés.

Il était prêt à devenir le méchant.

Le maudit.

Le condamné, le condamnable, l'assassin, peut-être même l'assassiné.

Il ne reculerait devant rien.

Mais avant ça il devait faire quelque chose.

Une chose essentielle.

_Il devait mettre fin à cette guerre._

Qu'importe comment.

Il le ferait.

Et il se le jura, tandis qu'il resserrait son étreinte sur le corps tremblant tout contre lui.

_« Bruder. Je suis désolé. »_

_« Pour quoi ? »_

_« Pour tout. » _

Et puis tout s'était arrêté. La fin était arrivée, alors qu'il ne l'espérait même plus.

Elle était venue avec ce goût amer des choses qui arrivent alors qu'il est déjà trop tard.

La défaite de leur pays n'avait pas signifié grand-chose.

Tous avaient beaucoup perdu et rien gagné.

_Et tout est à reconstruire._

Le pays, l'économie, la confiance, la vie, tout simplement.

Et pourtant, à cet instant précis, le futur naissant le laissait penser que tout était possible.

Et à cet instant précis, debout sur les décombres du monde, il avait reprit espoir.

_Et puis, après 2 ans, c'était arrivé._

Le 25 février 1947.

Personne n'avait eu à lui annoncer la nouvelle, il l'avait senti.

Et puis, il s'en doutait depuis un moment déjà.

C'était devenu évident depuis 1932. Il le savait.

Il savait que ça arriverait.

Et pourtant il s'était enfermé, seul, pendant des heures, dans cette pièce sombre, pour ne plus rien voir. Plus rien entendre. Juste ressentir. Ressentir encore, toujours, cette sensation de vide. De perte.

Cette sensation de rabaissement.

D'effacement.

Cette sensation de perdre ce qui rend son existence concrète.

_25 février 1947 – Loi portant à la dissolution officielle de l'état Prussien._

Il ne l'avait jamais ressenti. Ce sentiment de vulnérabilité. De mortalité.

Ce sentiment d'humanité.

_Cette impression d'être enfin comme les autres._

Il l'avait désiré. Il le désirait. Depuis longtemps. Si longtemps !

_Et pourtant jamais il n'avait eu aussi peur._

Et jamais il ne s'était senti aussi démuni.

_Si je perds ce qui fait de moi une Nation…si je perds ce qui fait que je suis moi…Si je perds ce qui me rend spécial…Qu'est-ce qu'il restera de ma personne ?_

Après tout, il se mentait depuis si longtemps.

Il était lassé. Fatigué. Il voulait mourir.

Mais il y tenait pourtant. À ce statut de Nation.

À ce quelque chose en plus qu'il avait, qui le propulsait au rang de surhomme, qui lui avait permis de traverser les siècles sans prendre une ride, qui faisait naître cette lueur admirative dans le regard de ceux qui le croisaient.

C'était son identité. Sa personne. Sa nature.

Il avait vécu avec ça si longtemps.

Même s'il se décourageait parfois, finalement, n'arrivait-il pas à vivre avec ?

Ne sentait-il pas heureux de faire partie d'un groupe au-dessus des lois fondamentales de la vie ?

Même si le monde devenait fou, n'était-il pas en partie à l'abri, protégé des ravages des humains ?

Finalement, cette immortalité, cette chance, ou cette malédiction, qu'importe ! qui lui permettait de rester éternellement jeune, auprès de ses amis, sans avoir à craindre quoi - ou qui - que ce soit, ne lui était-elle pas précieuse ?

N'était-il pas au final un indécis, se plaignant sans cesse de sa condition mais ne faisant pourtant jamais rien pour la quitter ?

Et maintenant que l'on en y poussait, il comprenait à quel point tout ça n'avait plus d'importance. Et à quel point sa vie changeait.

Il y avait pensé si longtemps, les genoux repliés sur la poitrine, les poings sur ses tempes, dans l'obscurité silencieuse, le doux isolement de sa prison.

Et puis finalement, il en avait été tiré par trois coups timides à la porte et une adresse hésitante.

« _Bruder ? Tout va bien ?» _

Sans doute connaissait-il déjà la réponse.

_Evidemment que ça ne va pas._

Il lui demandait ça juste pour se donner bonne conscience. Juste pour essayer de ne pas voir sa douleur. Pour ne pas avoir à le soutenir, avait-il songé amèrement.

_Non._

Ce genre de pensées ne l'aurait pas fait avancer.

Il s'était donc forcé à se lever, à lui ouvrir, à lui sourire comme si de rien n'était.

Son frère l'avait pris dans ses bras puis l'avait dévisagé, inquiet.

_« Tu me le dirais si ça n'allait pas, pas vrai ? »_

Sa réponse, il l'avait oubliée juste après. Il avait juste gardé le sentiment qu'elle avait été trop chaleureuse pour être sincère. L'autre s'en était rendu compte aussi, bien sûr.

Mais il s'était contenté de tourner les talons après un dernier regard désolé.

_« Si ça ne va pas, viens me voir, d'accord ? »_

Comme s'il allait laisser son petit frère le consoler. C'était SON rôle. Il était l'aîné.

C'est pourquoi il était resté fort devant lui.

Et c'est pourquoi c'était dans les bras de Francis qu'il avait pleuré ce soir là. Ou d'Antonio. Ou peut-être des deux. Il avait voulu oublier ce moment.

Il n'aimait pas être faible.

Et il l'était plus que jamais.

Il n'avait jamais voulu être une région. Par fierté, par principes, que sais-je ?, il ne voulait pas en être une.

Il s'était battu de toutes ses forces contre ça.

Contre sa nature.

Après tout, la Prusse existait encore en tant que nation, pas vrai ?

Alors il n'en était pas devenu une.

Il était resté une Nation, tout simplement.

_Et qu'arrive-t-il à une Personnification donc la Nation disparaît ?_

Elle meurt.

Ça lui sauta au visage. Comme une évidence.

D'ailleurs, c'en était une.

Pourtant, il fut surpris. Il ne s'y attendait pas.

À la douleur qui le submergea.

À la force qui faucha ses genoux.

Au flot de sang, dans sa gorge, qui le faisait s'étouffer.

Aux larmes qui coulèrent de ses yeux sans qu'il puisse les arrêter.

À cette détresse.

_Je vais mourir._

Non, non, non, non, non, NON !

Pas ici, pas maintenant. Pas sans avoir dit à tout le monde qu'il…qu'il…

Il pressa ses mains sur ses oreilles, ses yeux clos pour ne rien voir, ne rien entendre.

Ne rien savoir.

Ne même plus rien sentir.

Ni son corps qui se détruisait, ni sa peau qui brûlait, ni ses os qui cédaient.

Ignorer sa vie qui s'achevait, qui lui filait entre les doigts sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire.

Alors qu'il sombrait, il laissa échapper un unique cri. Un cri déchirant. Un cri d'Au-secours.

Il lui sembla que sa tête se déchirait en même temps que le silence nocturne.

Il perdit conscience sur la réponse mélodieuse d'une chouette, quelque part au fin fond de l'ombre qui l'entourait.

_« Bruder ? »_

C'est la première chose qu'il entendit en ouvrant ses yeux carmin.

Il se redressa machinalement.

Ce qu'il vit n'était…rien. Le monde lui semblait déformé, comme s'il tournait autour de lui. Il ne parvenait à saisir que des tâches de couleur étirées, sans formes, mouvantes parfois.

Et puis cette voix.

_« Bruder, tu m'entends ? »_

Et un blond qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille.

Une silhouette vague sur laquelle il distinguait le vert d'un uniforme.

Son cerveau encore endormi ne lui permit que de poser un regard vide sur l'allemand présumé qui le fixait.

Il essaya d'articuler une phrase, mais ses lèvres bougèrent sans qu'un seul son n'en sorte. Il oublia ce qu'il voulait dire dans la seconde.

Son cerveau aussi lui semblait tourbillonner. Il n'arrivait pas à rester focalisé sur une idée, elle lui échappait aussitôt.

La silhouette commença à s'éloigner, devenant encore plus floue qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

_« Docteur, il est réveillé ! Docteur ! »_

Elle s'éloignait de plus en plus.

_Ne me laisse pas !_

Il formula cette pensée en même temps qu'il prononçait d'une voix éraillée.

_« West ? »_

La silhouette s'arrêta. Pas de réponse.

_« West ? »_

Il le répéta plus fort, au cas où elle n'ait pas entendu. Toujours rien.

Il commença à s'agiter. Son frère…où était-il ? Et d'ailleurs, quel était cet endroit ?

_« West ! »_

Il le cria, et sa voix se brisa.

Elle se brisa mais l'autre s'approchait.

Sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, il – c'était un homme, sans conteste – se pencha sur lui et l'entoura de ses bras.

Il ne voyait pas bien, mais le contact sur sa peau était net.

Ainsi que la voix qui lui murmura doucement.

_« Ich bin da, Bruder. Ich bin da. »_

Il crut aussi sentir des larmes couler sur sa peau de marbre.

Mais peut-être après tout n'étais-ce qu'une impression.

Pourtant il repoussa son frère et fit d'une voix calme.

_« Je vais mourir, West. »_

Il n'eut pas à se forcer pour sourire. La douleur se réveillait en même temps que ses membres engourdis, mais il se sentait étrangement serein.

L'autre laissa échapper un sanglot.

Il étendit sa main, trouva miraculeusement les cheveux de son frère et les ébouriffa doucement.

Le plus jeune n'avait jamais aimé ça. Ça gâchait sa coupe de cheveux impeccable. Il lui avait dit, une fois, et ça l'avait fait rire. Il avait toujours aimé rire de tout.

Et le blond l'avait toujours admiré pour ça. Ça donnait l'impression qu'il ne craignait rien.

_Rire._

Il lui semblait étonnant d'en être capable même en cet instant.

Pourtant il le sentait monter en lui, incontrôlable, tandis que son frère enfouissait sa tête dans son torse et que le monde devenait flou à ses yeux qui se remplissait de larmes.

_Ris avec moi, petit frère. Ris avant qu'il ne te reste que tes larmes._

Pas mal de monde défila dans la chambre de Prusse ce jour-là.

D'abord, les deux autres membres du Bad Friends Trio. Ils semblaient qu'ils attendaient de le voir depuis un moment. Le blond s'était jeté sur lui, le serrant dans ses bras jusqu'à l'en étouffer, sanglotant qu'il n'avait pas le droit. Pas le droit de les laisser. Qu'il était beaucoup trop Awesome pour mourir, que sans lui la vie ne serait pas assez géniale.

Le brun s'était assis à côté de lui, prenant sa main et la portant contre son front, attendant calmement – enfin, le plus qu'il pouvait – que son ami finisse.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'on fera si tu pars ?_avait-il finalement demandé en portant sur lui ses yeux brillants de larmes. _L'éternité sans toi sera trop ennuyeuse. Ça n'en vaudra pas la peine. »_

_« Ouais ! Et ton frère dans tout ça ? »_

L'albinos était redevenu sérieux.

_« Les gars. J'ai une dernière mission pour le Bad Friends Trio. » _

À l'entente du mot _dernière_, le français s'était mis à sangloter de plus belle tandis que l'espagnol avait demandé d'une voix tremblante.

_« Oui ? » _

_« Veillez sur mein Bruder. S'il-vous-plaît. Même quand je ne serai plus là pour lui. Je sais que vous avez des obligations envers vos pays, _avait-il repris en les voyant – enfin, façon de parler, il avait plutôt deviné – prêt à protester. _Mais faites de votre mieux. Je vous le demande. Que fera-t-il seul, sans the Awesome Me à ses côtés, et si personne ne l'aide ? Vous ne serez pas trop de deux pour remplacer ma génialitude.»_

Ils avaient sourit puis acquiescé en retenant leurs larmes du mieux qu'ils pouvaient – ce à quoi le français échoua lamentablement. Puis ils avaient discuté, avaient distrait leur ami, essayant de détourner son corps douloureux.

Puis ils avaient dû sortir pour laisser la place à ceux qui attendaient pour le voir.

S'il s'était écouté, Prusse les aurait gardés près de lui en disant aux autres d'aller se faire voir, comme il savait si bien le faire.

Mais là, il s'était contenté de saluer chaleureusement ses amis, qui avaient promis de venir le revoir vite.

Tout le long de leur visite, ils lui avaient parlé en allemand, sa langue maternelle.

Et ça l'avait rendu franchement heureux.

Les suivants avaient été Autriche et Hongrie. Il n'avait eu aucun mal à reconnaître leur voix malgré sa vue qui devenait de plus en plus mauvaise. Après tout, ils s'étaient querellé tant de fois par le passé…

Au final, il s'était souvent senti jaloux de l'aristocrate autrichien.

C'est vrai quoi, Hongrie n'avait d'yeux que pour lui.

Pas qu'il ait été un jour amoureux de la jeune femme.

Mais parce qu'il la considérait comme un camarade, comme une amie précieuse avec qui il pouvait se battre, chasser, juste rire, le fait qu'elle change à ce point l'avait dérangé.

Mais il avait fait bonne figure devant le couple. Après tout, il les aimait eux aussi.

Ils étaient comme les membres de sa famille.

Et puis ensuite étaient venu Veneziano et Romano, l'un pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps et gémissant à tout va, l'autre ayant l'air encore plus renfrogné que d'habitude. Il ne les connaissait pas vraiment, n'avez jamais parlé que quelques fois à Veneziano, jamais à Romano. Mais leur visite le fit sourire sans trop qu'il sache pourquoi.

Puis Angleterre – ça l'avait surpris, il était la victime privilégiée des _"plaisanteries saine et innocentes" _du BFT. Mais bon, c'est vrai qu'au fond il l'aimait bien aussi.

Puis ça s'était accéléré, il avait eu du mal à garder le compte : Japon, Amerique, les Nordic 5, peut-être même Russie et Lituanie…

Et toujours, son frère, derrière, silencieux, mais toujours là, toujours présent, pour lui.

Finalement, ce n'était que maintenant qu'il se rendait compte des gens qui l'aimaient, des gens qu'il aimait, de ceux qui étaient toujours là, de ceux qu'il ne voyait pas toujours….

Et finalement, il n'était qu'un idiot aveugle. Oh, et un génie super-awesome – Kyaah, il se mettait à parler comme Alfred…Quoique nan, le Awesome Prussia ne copie personne, ce sont les autres qui l'imitent pour essayer d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un centième de sa sublime swagitude. Il rit en pensant que depuis toujours, il s'auto-jetait des fleurs.

Oui c'était bête. Mais qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien quand même.

Et autour de lui, tous ces gens qui le regardaient rire sans comprendre.

Comment auraient-ils pu d'ailleurs ?  
Il se calma tandis qu'un filet de sang coulait sur son menton.

_Maintenant ?_

_« Bruder ? »_

Il savait qu'il était là. Il ne le voyait pas, il ne voyait presque plus rien d'ailleurs, mais il le sentait.

_« Ein Kamera. Schnell. Bitte. » _

Il y eut un flottement, puis il entendit des pas qui s'éloignaient et le grincement d'une porte.

Et ils restèrent tous ainsi, à poireauter comme des idiots, sans que personne ne rompe le silence.

_« Preußen ? Wie fühlst du dich ?» _demanda finalement une tierce personne, sûrement plus pour ne pas rester encore dans cette atmosphère froide qu'autre chose.

Il ne reconnut pas la voix, sans doute par ce qu'elle était déformée par les inflexions allemandes.

Il ne répondit pas. Il ne se sentait pas en état de mentir. Et il n'avait pas franchement envie d'inquiéter ses amis.

_Quoique, désormais, ça n'a plus tellement d'importance._

Un bruit de porte.

_Il est là._

Sans un mot, le blond posa l'objet convoité dans la main de son frère, qui le repoussa.

_« Nein. »_

La silhouette floue devant lui se stoppa, lui jetant – supposa-t-il – un regard interloqué. Puis il récupéra l'appareil photo et attendit une explication.

_« Filme bitte. »_

Après une pause perplexe, la silhouette se mut lentement et s'éloigna du lit où lui était étendu.

Personne ne bougea.

_« Bist du bereit ? »_

Il hocha la tête. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix. _Il n'avait pas le temps._

Il commença sans être certain que l'autre était bien en train de filmer. _Tant pis._ Les mots lui venaient naturellement tandis qu'une tâche noire envahissait sa vue.

_« Vous savez, Fritz Vater me disait souvent un truc. Il disait que le peuple était aux nations ce que les perles étaient à un collier. Je n'écoutais pas vraiment ce qu'il disait parce que je trouvais ça stupide._

_Mais en fin de compte, je crois qu'il y avait un truc à comprendre._

_Lorsqu'on regarde un collier, on voit l'ensemble, et c'est beau. C'est sûr, on ne peut pas regarder indépendamment chacune des perles. _Il parlait en essayant de sourire. Pas de "Awesome" à tout va aujourd'hui. Il allait à l'essentiel. Enfin. Tout dépendait des points de vue à vrai dire. _Sûrement même qu'il y a des perles abîmées ou ternies. Et en fin de compte, c'est toujours les mêmes qu'on peut voir, et toujours les mêmes qui sont cachées. Mais pourtant, finalement, même si toutes les perles sont différentes, chacune est unique, chacune apporte quelque chose à l'ensemble, et c'est ce qui rend e collier si unique._

_Notre nation c'est pareil. Je…ne prétends pas connaître tout le monde par son nom. Je ne prétends pas avoir croisé tout le monde. Mais que vous le sachiez ou non, j'étais là, à côté de vous. Je suis là. Et je le serais toujours. Et je…_Il ferma les yeux, décidé à continuer ainsi. Il n'avait pas franchement envie de pleurer maintenant. Conscient que les tremblements de sa voix le trahissaient, il continua néanmoins. _Je sais que mes péchés sont impardonnables. Je ne demande aucun pardon. Je veux juste que vous sachiez que j'ai été, je suis, et je serai…_Une larme coula malgré ses efforts. _Toujours aussi fier d'être allemand. Et je peux vous dire que de toute ma vie. De toute ma longue, longue vie…Je n'ai jamais vu une nation qui soit aussi belle, aussi radieuse que la nôtre. Alors s'il-vous-plaît, prenez-en soin. Parce qu'elle…parce que vous en valez la peine. Même si je sais que sans ma suprême génialitude _– Hum, raté – _ça va être dur. Nan, je rigole. Je sais que tout ira très bien. Vous êtes le pays le plus awesome de tous les temps. Et puis…_Sa voix faiblit, tendit que son sourire devenait plus paisible, presque amusé. _Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais mourir, pas vrai ? »_

Il retomba sur son oreiller, le visage radieux.

_« Preußen ! »_

Cette exclamation se répéta à de nombreuses reprises. Il ne put même pas les compter.

_« Bruder ! » _

La voix lui parut distante.

Sans doute parce qu'il était déjà parti au loin_. Loin, si loin…_

Même la douleur s'estompa doucement.

Il ouvrit une dernière fois ses yeux pourpres.

Ce qu'il vit n'était pas sa chambre. Pas ses camarades. Pas l'appareil photo jeté au sol et qui filmait toujours.

Juste un visage souriant, si net, presque trop pour un simple souvenir.

_Mais d'ailleurs, pourquoi en serait-ce un ?_

Il lui rendit son sourire avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

_« Beobachten Sie es bitte, Fritz Vater. »_

Un magnifique arc-en-ciel brillait dans le ciel.

Certains pensèrent que son âme montait le rejoindre à cet instant.

* * *

_« Er ist da. »_

_« Danke. »_

L'homme fit un léger signe de tête et s'éclipsa, laissant le blond seul dans la pièce froide.

_Et dire que je t'ai laissé là._

Car il était là.

Il attendait ici depuis plus de 60 ans. 60 longues années.

« Tu manques à tout le monde, tu sais ? Francis et Antonio sont partis pour être dépressifs encore au moins un siècle. Moi…j'essaye de relativiser et de me détendre. C'est pas ce que tu me disais toujours de faire ? »

Il se tut, comme s'il attendait une réponse de la part de l'albinos qui dormait encore paisiblement, dans son _frigo_ comme l'appelait dédaigneusement le français. _« Sa place n'est pas là, Ludwig ! »._

Bah, il ne l'avait pas écouté, en fin de compte.

Personne n'avait touché à son corps après ça. On l'avait transporté ici, c'était tout.

_« On aurait dû…l'enterrer, avec des roses partout, de l'eau, du satin, quelque chose de beau, de grand. Il aimait que les choses soient faites en grand, tu le sais. » _

Evidemment qu'il le savait. C'était son frère après tout.

Mais les paroles de son voisin lui avaient rappelé une chanson.

Elle correspondait étrangement bien à la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

_Si je meurs jeune,_

_Enterrez-moi dans du satin._

_Allongez-moi lit de roses,_

_Plongez-moi dans une rivière, à l'aube._

_Faites-moi partir sur les mots d'une chanson d'amour._

Il avait l'impression qu'_il_ aurait pu lui dire la même chose.

_Il_ aimait beaucoup contempler l'éclat doré du Rhin sous le soleil. _Il_ lui avait dit, un jour qu'_il_ devait être d'humeur romantique. Il aimait bien les roses rouges aussi.

Il aimait le rouge.

Les chansons d'amour, pas vraiment. Ça, c'était Francis qui l'aurait demandé.

C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas jeune à proprement parler. Enfin, pour un humain. Même pour une nation, il ne l'était pas tant que ça. Quoique, si. Il aurait pu vivre encore des siècles. Peut-être même des millénaires.

Si seulement ils n'avaient pas…_Si seulement je n'avais pas…_

Sentant les larmes venir, il se reprit, s'obligeant à garder un masque impassible malgré ses épaules qui tremblaient.

« Mais enfin, c'est stupide n'est-ce pas ? Les morts ne reviennent pas à la vie. Nous aurions dû y penser avant que tu ne…avant que nous ne te… »

Et voilà, il avait craqué. Cachant son visage d'une de ses mains gantées, il se détourna en sanglotant doucement.

Les lèvres crayeuses semblèrent s'étirer en un sourire.

_Quoi, tu pleures ?_

On entendit comme un rire résonner dans la pièce silencieuse.

_Rassemble tes larmes et range-les dans ta poche_

_Garde les pour les moments ou tu en auras besoin._

_Le blond se retourna lentement._

_Et peut être entendrez vous même les mots que je chantais_

_C'est drôle comme les gens commencent à vous écouter quand vous êtes mort._

_À cet instant précis, il lui sembla que sa vie ne tenait qu'à ce stupide espoir._

_**14 avril 2011 – fondation de la micro-nation du Nouvel Empire Prussien. **_

_Alors faites de votre mieux les mecs, et je porterai mes perles._

* * *

**Voilou ! Youhou, 6600 mots, j'ai géré ! (j'étais inspirée faut dire)  
**

**Au fait, il faut que je vous dise un truc sur moi ...vous savez, je pleure jamais. J'ai pas pleuré devant Titanic, ni devant Hunger Games, ni devant le film Pokémon 1 où Sacha est changé en pierre (affreux c'te passage), ni même pendant la mort d'Ace dans One Piece (mon perso préféré s'vouplaît !)  
**

**Et voici ma réaction devant l'AMV :**

** Visionnage x 5 : larmes aux yeux / Visionnage x 10 : larmes qui coulent / Visionnage x 15 : en mode fontaine.**

**Mais il ne serait rien sans la traduction des paroles, alors je vous invite à la consulter !**

**Sur ce, ciao ! ~**

**(PS pour ceux qui ont lu le premier chapitre de Live Free or Die : Oui je vais mettre la suite...un jour...désolée...)**


End file.
